The Economic Self-sufficiently Program using Realistic Interactive Technology (ESPRIT) Project will develop a computerized prototype to facilitate career decision-making and job placement for youth with mental retardation. ISYS Corporation will be assisted by the Center of Human Services Development of the University of Maryland - College Park and a national panel of experts in the design and experimental investigation of the social validity and impact of using ESPRIT prototype with 10 individuals who will subsequently be placed in supported employment settings. The ESPRIT prototype will utilize state-of-the-art multimedia digitized visuals and audio to provide realistic simulated presentations for 6 types of community work site jobs. Individuals in the Experimental Group will receive 4 hours of training with the EXPRIT modules. Their job and life satisfaction and job performance, as well as employer satisfaction, will then be compared to a Control Group of supported employees who will be placed using standard supported employment procedures using a pre/post test repeated measures design. Recommendations from Phase I will be used to refine and enhance the ESPRIT prototype and more widely test its application during Phase II. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: The ESPRIT prototype will provide the foundation for a family of commercial state-of-the-art, low life cycle cost, highly realistic, interactive instructional and assistive applications incorporating the most current multimedia technologies to meet the unique needs of individuals with developmental and other disabilities. It is anticipated that the ESPRIT career decision-making modules will facilitate job placement, resulting in increased job satisfaction and job performance and reduce job turnover for supported employees (youth with mental retardation).